Break Our Balance
|release = September 4, 2013 |album = Free! Character Song Vol.3 RIN MATSUOKA |tracks = |price = |length = 4:46 |episodes = }} Break Our Balance is the first track of Free! Character Song Vol.3 RIN MATSUOKA character song CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on September 4, 2013. Lyrics Kanji = Show me your best　そんなんじゃない本気を見せてみろよ このままじゃ進めないんだ Break our balance　友情とかジャマな感情は捨てて すべてはそれからだ 冗談じゃないガッカリだ完結させんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない全然だ幻滅させんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! チラついて消えないシーンが 水面にもどかしく揺らめく 誰よりも認めたいのに 苛立ちは行き場のないresistance はじまんないぜ何もかも　おまえもだろ？ もっと熱くなる景色　見せてやる We’ll get it right　俺から本気にさせてやるよ そのままじゃ終われないだろ Return to my course　もう一度明日を掴むために この場所に立ってる 冗談じゃないサッパリだ達観してんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない最悪だシラケさせんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! わき上がる思いの渦に 俺だけがのみこまれてるんだ ぶつかれない痛みのほうが ジワジワと自分を責め立てる はっきりさせる何もかも　勝ちにこいよ 最高で張り合えなくちゃ　意味がない Show me your best　そんなんじゃない本気を見せてみろよ このままじゃ進めないんだ Break our balance　友情とかジャマな感情は捨てて すべてはそれからだ あの水の向こう　辿り着いてみせるんだ 「俺とおまえの差、見せてやるよ」 冗談じゃないガッカリだ完結させんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない全然だ幻滅させんなCome on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! We’ll get it right　俺から本気にさせてやるよ そのままじゃ終われないだろ Return to my course　もう一度明日を掴むために この場所に立ってる |-| Rōmaji = Show me your best sonnan ja nai honki wo misete miro yo Kono mama ja susumenai n da Break our balance yuujou toka jama na kanjou wa sutete Subete wa sorekara da Joudan ja nai gakkari da kanketsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai zenzen da genmetsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! Chiratsuite kienai shiin ga Suimen nimo dokashiku yurameku Dare yori mo mitometai no ni Iradachi wa ikiba no nai resistance Hajimannai ze nanimokamo omae mo daro? Motto atsuku naru keshiki misete yaru We’ll get it right ore kara honki ni sasete yaru yo Sono mama ja owarenai daro Return to my course mou ichido ashita wo tsukamu tame ni Kono basho ni tatteru Joudan ja nai sappari da takkan shitenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai saiaku da shirake sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! Wakiagaru omoi no uzu ni Ore dake ga nomikomareteru n da Butsukarenai itami no hou ga Jiwajiwa to jibun wo semetateru Hakkiri saseru nanimokamo kachi ni koi yo Saikou de hariaenakucha imi ga nai Show me your best sonnan ja nai honki wo misete miro yo Kono mama ja susumenai n da Break our balance yuujou toka jama na kanjou wa sutete Subete wa sorekara da Ano mizu no mukou tadoritsuite miseru n da 「Ore to omae no sa, misete yaru yo」 Joudan ja nai gakkari da kanketsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai zenzen da genmetsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! We’ll get it right ore kara honki ni sasete yaru yo Sono mama ja owarenai daro Return to my course mou ichido ashita wo tsukamu tame ni Kono basho ni tatteruRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather |-| English = Show me your best, that ain’t it, show me what you’ve got I can’t make any progress like this Break our balance, forget about friendship, it’ll only slow me down That’s where it all begins I’m serious, what a letdown, it’s not over yet, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Are you ready to roll? I’m serious, dead serious, don’t break the illusion, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Get it right, now! Flickering images from that scene are stuck in my head And in the ripples on the water, driving me mad I want to admit that, more than anyone else But this frustration has no outlet, only resistance I’m stuck at square one, same goes for you, right? I’ll show you some scenery that burns even brighter We’ll get it right, I’ll make you give it your best We’ll never settle things between us if you don’t Return to my course, I want to seize tomorrow once more That’s why I’m standing here I’m serious, what a letdown, it’s not over yet, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Are you ready to roll? I’m serious, dead serious, don’t break the illusion, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Get it right, now! In this vortex of seething thoughts I’m the only one being forced to swallow this bitter pill The pain of being unable to confront you Is slowly but surely torturing me Let’s make this clear, once and for all, come at me to win There’s no point if we don’t compete at the top of our game Show me your best, that ain’t it, show me what you’ve got I can’t make any progress like this Break our balance, forget about friendship, it’ll only slow me down That’s where it all begins I’ll teach you what it’s like to struggle to reach the other side “I’ll show you the difference between you and me” I’m serious, what a letdown, it’s not over yet, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Are you ready to roll? I’m serious, dead serious, don’t break the illusion, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, hey! Get it right, now! We’ll get it right, I’ll make you give it your best We’ll never settle things between us if you don’t Return to my course, I want to seize tomorrow once more That’s why I’m standing here Videos References Navigation de:Break our Balance Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free! Character Songs Category:Free! Character Song Vol.3 RIN MATSUOKA